


The New Slave

by JusticePlague



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Clark Kent, Exhibitionism, Kinktober2020, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Sex Slavery, Sex Toys, Top Bruce Wayne, ass worship, blue!k, its just a thing here?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticePlague/pseuds/JusticePlague
Summary: Kinktober PWP.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor/Bruce Wayne
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950766
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	The New Slave

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day One: Ass Worship, exhibitionism, sex toy
> 
> This was rushed as hell, because I'm behind, and unbeta'd. I read through everything to check for errors, but if you see something, hollar.  
> This also started out as superbat, but then... My mind was like "clex? Why no clex?" So now its like... BattyClex. Idfk, fam.

His master had dressed him in a black leather harness, complete with chain fringes, and a leather mini skirt. The finishing touches were a leather thong, complete with cock and ball restraints that kept the skirt modest, and his black leather collar. He toyed with his tag for a moment, enjoying the feel of the cold silver against his fingers, and letting the light glint off the blue stone that matched his eyes. He dropped his hands to his sides as his master came back into view.

"Are you certain about this, Clark?" His master asked of him. He nodded, trying to still his trembling. "Remember your safe word?"

"Yes, Master," Clark nodded again, as his master clipped a leash to his collar. At the raised eyebrow demanding further details, he added, "It's meteor, Master." His master was one of the very few kind masters, allowing him a safeword. Most masters didn’t, using their slaves as they saw fit, even if the slave couldn’t handle it.

"Good boy," his master nodded, stroking his high cheekbones. "I'm going to blindfold you, and you will do exactly as I command."

"Yes, Master," Clark nodded, turning around, tilting his head down, and bending his knees to lower himself allowing his master to easily secure the blindfold. When the other was satisfied, he stepped away from Clark, tapping his shoulder blade. 

Clark fell into the 'wait up' position, with his feet shoulder width apart and his arms above his head, wrists crossed. The blindfold didn't allow him the privilege of seeing if his master approved of his obedience, and he could feel himself begin to tremble, again. A tap to his other shoulder blade had him dropping his hands to grip his elbows behind his back. His master's 'wait' position.

The tug on his leash had him following his master, as best he could blinded. He couldn't see where he was being led, though he knew it was the only kind of public slave party Bruce Wayne would be a part of. It was a party being held at Wayne Manor, and Bruce, his master, would know every person in attendance. They would have also had extensive background checks prior to being invited, so Clark wasn't afraid of anything going wrong here. He trusted his Master to keep him safe.

Clark knew when they entered the room, by the noise alone. Though, silence fell moments after they entered. Clark felt his restrained cock attempt to twitch, imagining all those eyes on him and his master. They very rarely made an appearance in the dynamic. Bruce was a private man, and he liked to keep his toys for his eyes only, for the most part.

Clark’s master led him farther into the room, before his leash went slack, signaling him to stop. A soft tap-tap to the back of his right thigh gave him his next command. He immediately fell into his master's preferred 'expose' position. His legs were spread wide, his back straight, head tilted to the ceiling, with his arms boxed behind his back, hands gripping his elbows.

He could hear his master's voice, as he conversed with others, but he held his position. He couldn’t quite make out the words, as the noise level had picked back up, but he knew he was being discussed. A few minutes later, he felt his master’s calloused hand on the back of his neck, resting right above the collar.

“Do not move your arms, Clark,” his master commanded. “I’m going to push you forward and you will worship the ass I bury your face in as if it were mine.” 

Clark didn’t answer as the hand shifted into his hair, but allowed his master to gently push him forward until his face was buried in an unknown person’s ass. Clark gripped his elbows a bit tighter, to stave off the desire to put his arms down for balance. He trusted that Bruce wouldn’t let him fall. The ass his face was now buried in was smooth, and it wasn’t too terribly difficult to picture Bruce before him, demanding reverence, aside from Bruce’s hand on his head, forcing him into it.

He breathed in the musky scent of the body in front of him, before peppering kisses and nuzzling the cheeks. The person squirmed, and Clark dared to lick at the cleft. He felt the ridges of the puckered hole under his tongue, and the body before him gave a small twitch. He smirked where his master couldn’t see, though the tightening of the grip on his hair told him his master knew what his reaction was. He immediately resumed licking and kissing each part of the ass he could reach. His master ground his face down harder, and he began to concentrate on the hole itself, licking and kissing around it.

If Clark weren’t blindfolded, he would have seen the slave in front of him in a beautiful execution of the submit position, knees spread, forehead to the ground, and his arms stretched to the front. He would have seen all the eyes watching him worship the ass before him, like his only purpose in life was to do exactly what he was doing. He’d have also noticed immediately who the slave was, and realized that his master had bought this slave from his newly former master. But, Clark was blindfolded, and hadn’t seen the deal take place. He also hadn’t seen his master hand another a toy and give him instructions.

Clark did, however, feel hands move the thong out of the way, before plunging the freshly lubed toy deep into his ass. Clark’s keening whine was the only indication he had felt it, as he kept his position and didn’t attempt to move. He moved on from around the edges of the tight hole under his lips, and began to dip his tongue into it. He slowly went deeper, not being commanded to make the other come, so he concentrated on giving him as much pleasure as he could without doing just that.

The other’s body trembled and quaked, while he attempted to stay completely still, with that magic tongue slowly and cruelly fucking him. The only vocal sign of his pleasure was his quick pants.

The sudden vibration of the toy embedded in his ass made Clark moan, and his tongue sped up. He had no idea how long he was on the floor, worshipping and tongue-fucking the ass in front of him, but the pleasure he felt was transferred directly onto the body in front of him. He felt the trembling increase as the other slave fought to stay still. The other slave began to moan softly, so soft it was barely audible.

“Don’t come, slave,” his master ordered the other. This made the other slave give a whine as he fought against his needs. 

Clark knew his master liked to be begged for release and wasn’t surprised by his order. If it weren’t for how tightly bound his cock and balls were by his thong, he was certain he would have come already. But, Clark knew his master wasn’t cruel, he would get to come before the night was over. If he was really good, he may even get to come more than once.

The other slave could barely hold himself still, if his trembling was any indication, before he broke and began to beg. “Please, please, Master, please, I want to come, I need to. Master, please,” his voice was a broken whine, as he begged. “Master, may, may I come, please?”

“Not yet, slave,” Clark felt his master’s hand caressing the other’s ass, as the hand brushed against his face. The other let out another whine, almost keening, as he tried to fight against his body. 

Clark’s master pulled the blindfold off of Clark, just as the first drops of his come, and the come of another dom, spattered onto the ass in front of Clark. His master shoved his face into the pale ass harder, and Clark moaned at the display of dominance and really began tongue-fucking the other slave in earnest. He could see people watching out of the corner of his eyes, and he knew if he weren’t bound by the thong, he’d have come instantly at that.

“Come, now, slave,” his master ordered the other, and his body instantly stilled, before his body jerked, as he came with a loud moan. “Clean his ass, Clark.”

Clark immediately licked up the mixture of the doms’ come, not hesitating at all. The other slave remained in his position, even as the other dom took his leaving, confusing Clark. A swift tap to his flank had thoughts fleeing his mind, as he fell back into the ‘kneel back’ position. His knees stayed spread wide, while he leaned back, supporting his torso with his arms straight down, and his face to the ceiling. This moved the toy, and it took most of his impressive control to remain stoic to the stimulation.

“Such a good boy, Clark,” his master pet his face gently. “You’ll be a good example for my new slave, won’t you, my boy?”

“Yes, Master,” he answered, almost automatically, as his brain processed that information. 

“Slave, get over here,” his master commanded the other slave, who rushed to comply, crawling on his belly. “You’re going to release Clark’s cock, since he’s been such a good boy and deserves a reward, and you’ll thank him for making you come with his talented tongue by sucking his cock and swallowing his come, am I clear?”

“Yes, Master,” the slave confirmed. Clark had heard that voice before, but his position didn’t allow him to really see the other man.

Clark whined as he felt the others’ hands gently releasing his cock and balls, and then, suddenly, he was engulfed by the wet heat of the other’s mouth.

“Clark, you may come when ready,” his master informed him, stroking his cheek and staring into his eyes with his own glacial blue.

“Oh, god,” Clark gasped, as he felt the other man swallow his cock down. He was not small, by any means, and it was so rare someone deepthroated him, but he could feel the other man’s nose pressing into his pubes. “Thank you, Master,” he almost screamed as the toy’s vibration kicked up to max.

A moan from the observers reminded Clark they were being watched, and he came almost as soon as he remembered. He keened loudly as he did, and only his years of controlling his body so completely allowed him to maintain control and not ram farther in the other’s throat. His eyes, however, never left his master’s. He could see the pride and affection for him reflected there. 

Bruce issued the order for his slaves to stand and follow him, their leashes mostly symbolic now. And it was then that Clark finally saw the other man. It was none other than Lex Luthor, completely bare aside from his collar and leash. He had disappeared during his prison stint, and it was now apparent he had been taken to the slave market. And, now, his master had bought him. He stared, slack jawed, for a moment, before he remembered himself, and fell into the proper position. He knew his master would forgive his reaction, thankfully, and he followed him from the room, and the party, Lex in step beside him.


End file.
